The yellow eyed creatures
by ella peyton
Summary: a newborn vampire attacks nessie and the cullens are about to end her when she snaps out of everything. her phone rings and she flips it open. 'hey charlie.' who is this girl and how does she know charlie?


I was scared, and alone. I felt abandoned and ashamed. But that was nothing compared to what I felt now. Except now, I don't know what I feel. This strange yellow eyed creature was toying with my emotions. I couldn't tell if my feelings were real or made up. I tried to block him out and I think it worked because he went flying backwards in the other direction.  
>Without wasting a second I sprinted off in the opposite direction. It didn't take long for him to catch up to me, he was older and more experienced.<p>

He leapt for me, I neatly dodged him and continued running. I came to an erupt stop suddenly.

I was standing on a cliff face. I looked down and saw the restless ocean and sharp rocks. I gasped, an old human habit, the sudden gush of air was foreign to my new body, and my lungs rejected it.

I took several steps back. I looked up at the sky, it had begun to rain, I was completely drenched now, not that it mattered, vampires don't get cold.

Suddenly I was tackled from behind, the yellow eyed creature had his arms around me in a vice. We flew off the edge of the cliff and into the rocky ocean below.

****

After finally making it to the surface I swam towards the shore. I looked back at the angry impatient ocean, the creature was nowhere to be seen. A smile crept across my face, now I could continue my hunt. I ran off to find that brown eyed girl.

****

I found the girl quickly, easily. She was a nervous one, fidgety and awkward. I closed the distance between us in a split second. I grabbed her wrist as she made an attempt at escape. The brown eyed girl screamed. I looked down, I had broken her arm, and not cleanly. The sheer force of my small fingers had cut straight through her flesh and bone. Her blood was everywhere, it gushed to the ground like a rich river of wine. It called to me, I had to have it. I looked the girl in the eyes, she was weeping uncontrollably now.

As I looked deeper into her eyes I felt recognition sweep over me. I knew this girl. Yes I had seen her face, her picture in his living room. This girl was Charlie's granddaughter, and I was killing her. I released her arm and took a step back.

I was flung into the trees by a very strong vampire.

I hit the ground with a thud. I was picked up and thrown into another tree, however, this time, I expected it.

I twisted and flipped in the air, instead of hitting the tree I pushed off the tree trunk and flew at the yellow eyed creature. He had obviously caught up with me. I tackled him to the ground and smashed my fist towards his head, at the same time I punched his stomach and kicked his shin. He released me and rolled away. His friends came at me and I cleanly avoided them.

There was a beautiful blonde woman, a big muscular man, a small pixie like girl, an especially angry brunette and another who reminded me of my mother. They all had yellow eyes, my opponent had regained his strength and soon they all came at me with blinding speed.

I smiled widely as I avoided each of them.

The pixie became frustrated and the blonde yelled out,

"Edward!"

I looked over to Charlie's granddaughter, there were two vampires with her, one older and blonde, the other had bronze hair and he looked as if he could be her father.

He looked at me and was about to attack me when all of a sudden he froze. I froze too. I was tackled to the ground by the pixie.

Instantly I grabbed her and threw he in the opposite direction.

"Wait!" the one named Edward shouted.

The other creatures seemed displeased but their trust in him held back their attacks.

He came closer to me until we were a few meters apart. I frowned.

"Get out of my head." I said annoyed.

He looked shocked, surprised, and so did the other creatures.

They all stared at me now.

Just then my mobile rang. I hadn't realised I still had it. I pulled it out of my pocket and looked at the caller ID.

"Charlie. Great." 


End file.
